


A Rose Under Moonlight

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/F, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Magic Tricks, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Roses, Talk of Suitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: Edelgard gives Constance a gift once the war is over.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Constance von Nuvelle, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra [if you squint]
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	A Rose Under Moonlight

A Rose Under Moonlight

_-_-_-_

Constance stood outside, taking in the night's shimmering lights. It has been years since she has done this and now that Edelgard was about to make a dream of hers come true… by helping her revive House Nuvelle back in its former glory with her magic. She couldn't help but express glee. Though she didn't know how those methods would be. All she can hear is the song and dance from the gala back inside. 

"Ah. Constance. It is a pleasure to see you out here. Was our celebratory gala too much for you?" Edelgard asked. 

"Ah! Your majesty! I was just admiring the moonlit sky above us! Can you see there will be a new dawn for me a new dawn where my magic will be a household name? This is the last night the Constance von Nuvelle of old will now shine in the spotlight!" 

Edelgard looked down before lifting something up to her. 

"Oh? What is this?" 

Constance didn't think Edelgard would give her such a gift: A red rose that with the touch of her hand illuminated into various autumn colors before turning a dazzling white. 

"I knew it. That affinity you have with plant life. I knew someone was behind the pitcher plant I had gotten five years ago. When two people touched it, the plant would change color. Every time Hubert touched the plant, it would turn a bright orange… the color of Ferdinand's hair." Edelgard said, "I believe you have some explaining to do, as this rose eventually grew out of that pitcher plant."

Constance looked away, her face now flustered. 

"It was a matchmaking plant. I was hoping someday you can spot who your suitors would truly be thinking of you. I had no idea that it would keep growing. I already thought you disposed of it by the time you figured it out and found the one." Constance said with melancholy, but not the one that she had when the sun was out. This melancholy wasn't a comedic one, but one that Edelgard knew far too well. 

"It is funny how you think. I had a girl try to wrap her head around helping me find a suitor as well. The difference is, at the time, my ambitions were at the forefront. Love had to be put in the back burner. Though, now my ambitions have come to fruition, I decided that I shall return your gift and express something more. Even if you will have trouble finding a male suitor with white hair, I will be here for you, one-hundred percent of the way." Edelgard said, her heart full of sorry. 

"... Implying a male suitor is really what I want," Constance said looking at Edelgard. 

"Excuse me, but what?" Edelgard gasped. 

"The truth is, I had my own ambitions get in the way of what I wanted to actually tell you. I thought if you knew a man that loved you as much as I did, I would be just as happy being your prized magician, Lady Edelgard. But now that you said that, it makes me feel shame I held back so much from you!" Constance began to weep. 

"Oh, Constance. You mean to tell me you love me?" Edelgard let guilt slip out of her lips as the rose began to glow and disappear in Constance's hands. 

"Yes. I have wanted to tell you for so long," Constance collapsed into tears. 

"Oh Constance. Tears are unbecoming of you. You know from what I was trying to say is… I love you too," Edelgard said as she gave her a handkerchief she had in her breast pocket. 

"Your majesty…"

"Please, call me Edelgard."

_-_-_-_-_

**Author's Note:**

> Why are all my fics with Edelgard as a sole protagonist so goddamn short? She doesn't get as much love from me, does she?


End file.
